femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Faye Hopkins (Adopting Terror)
Faye Hopkins '''aka '''Anglea Dieter (Monet Mazur) was the hidden villainess of the 2012 film Adopting Terror. She was a social worker who was in charge of the case of Cheryl and Tim Broadbent, who were adopting infant Mona. Faye acted as a supportive guide to the Broadbents, giving them advice on how to care for Mona and acting as the utmost emotional support, especially when Mona's biological father, Kevin Anderson, began terrorizing the couple. But in actuality, Faye was originally named Angela Dieter, and was in fact Kevin's lover and Mona's biological mother. She had been diagnosed with dissociative identity disorder and schizophrenia and had two other children along with Mona, Cody and Kaylie. As evidenced by photos, Faye was physically abusive to her children, requiring social services to take them away. Cody and Kaylie were sent to foster families while Mona was placed in Kevin's custody. Once it was proven that Kevin was also an unfit guardian, she was placed up for adoption. Faye and Kevin then began colluding to get their daughter back, with Faye using her profession to do so. When her boss Dr. Ziegler came close to uncovering Faye's true identity, Faye had Kevin kill Ziegler to silence him. Faye's villainous reveal came when she returned home after a meeting with the Broadbents and was seemingly attacked by Kevin, who pulled her back by her hair and threw her onto the bed. But soon after that, she began making out with Kevin, revealing herself as his lover and accomplice. Faye told Kevin that Mona was "ready to come home", prompting Kevin to break into the Broadbent house with the intent to kidnap Mona. But his plan was thwarted when Tim shot Kevin, forcing him to flee. After comforting Cheryl and Tim, Faye picked up the wounded Kevin and scolded him for failing to retrieve their daughter. She also revealed that she was planning on setting things up to where she'd be given legal custody of Mona, while dismissing Kevin when he brought up how her past abuse against her children was uncovered. It was then that Faye had Kevin get into the trunk of her car (claiming to not want anyone to see him around her) before going to a gas station and buying a gallon of gasoline. The villainess then doused the car in gasoline and set it ablaze, intending to kill Kevin (though he was later revealed to have survived). The evil Faye then went about gaining custody of Mona by going to Cheryl and Tim's meeting with the adoption committee (which she had claimed she was going to postpone) and painted the couple as unfit parents as to make the committee deny their petition, which they do. Faye came along when the police went to arrest Cheryl and Tim for "kidnapping" Mona, having went to Cheryl's parents' remote cabin to get away from Kevin's harassment. Faye displayed a cold demeanor when telling Tim about the petition denial as he was handcuffed, causing Cheryl to realize her true nature. As she ran to get Mona, Kevin arrived and attacked both of the officers, knocking one out and shooting the other. Faye got her own gun and used it to non-fatally shoot Tim when he ran out of the house. She then found Cheryl in the shed with Mona and initially tried to convince her she was on her side before revealing herself as Mona's mother and trying to make her give her up at gunpoint. Cheryl managed to run away when Faye became distracted shooting at Kevin as he tried to get into the shed, and she was cornered by him at the lake. Faye shot Kevin before confronting Cheryl again, telling her that she didn't know what it was like to be a mother. Cheryl hit Faye with the log she had hidden under the blankets in her arms (having hidden Mona in the shed) and fought Faye, but she got the upper hand and began drowning Cheryl. But before she could kill her, Kevin grabbed Faye and drowned her himself before dying of his injuries. Trivia * Monet Mazur also played villainess Lindsay Wade on CSI: Miami, and evil con artist Margot Chambers on Cold Case. Gallery screenshot_13702.png screenshot_13706.png screenshot_13701.png screenshot_13700.png adopting-terror-2012-film-rcm500x281u.jpg screenshot_13703.png screenshot_13704.png screenshot_13705.png Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Catfight Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Killed By Ally Category:Killed By Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Sociopath Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Wetlook Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Drowned